


I See You

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: In a reflective surface, something about Sideswipe comes to life.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Mirrors

They have multiple mirrors in their quarters. There are some angles that Sunstreaker just can’t see on himself and he doesn’t always trust Sideswipe’s opinion.

There are also mirrors that have absolutely nothing to do with helping Sunstreaker apply his wax appropriately. Sideswipe installed those, because there are some angles that _he_ can’t see and if he’s riding Sunstreaker’s face, well… then Sunstreaker certainly can’t weigh in, can he?

Tonight, they’re sitting on the edge of their berth and facing one of the mirrors that is normally for Sunstreaker’s beauty regimen but has been repurposed for the evening. Sideswipe’s thighs are spread wide, draped over Sunstreaker’s and his interface array is completely exposed. Sunstreaker’s fingers of his right hand stroke the edges of Sideswipe’s wet valve while the fingers of his opposite hand fondle the bottom of Sideswipe’s spark crystal.

“I should paint you like this,” Sunstreaker murmured against Sideswipe’s audial. He nosed his way down so he could nip at the side of Sideswipe’s neck, making him arch it to the side.

“You’d be the only one who’d see it,” Sideswipe replied, his hands restlessly kneading the bedcovers on either side of Sunstreaker’s legs. They’d both already had an overload a piece, but Sunstreaker is inundated with the heat wafting off his twin, indicating that he’s far from done for the night.

Good thing Sunstreaker isn’t done yet either.

“You’d see it too,” Sunstreaker pointed out. He dipped a finger past the moist outer pleats and circled Sideswipe’s inner rim, making him bite his lower lip and thrust his hips up enticingly.

“Well, I don’t like looking at myself the way you do,” Sideswipe said. And Sunstreaker knew he meant the way Sunstreaker liked to look immaculate, but there was the slightest hitch in Sideswipe’s tone that caused Sunstreaker to suddenly reevaluate some things he thought he once knew.

“Why not? Can’t you see that you’re gorgeous?” Sunstreaker asked. He suckled on the side of the large energon line in Sideswipe’s throat and Sideswipe’s optic shutters fluttered shut. In the next instant, they popped back open when Sunstreaker pinched Sideswipe’s inner thigh.

“Don’t close your optics. I want you to look at yourself,” Sunstreaker instructed.

Sideswipe’s vents caught and his gaze lowered to the level of their knees in the mirror. Sunstreaker left off from Sideswipe’s spark casing and grasped his brother’s chin, forcing his helm up.

“Don’t play the semantics game with me. Watch,” Sunstreaker insisted. He cupped Sideswipe’s valve, gently massaging it. After only two passes, Sideswipe’s hips started to work in counterpoint to Sunstreaker’s hand, grinding his anterior node down against Sunstreaker’s palm.

“You’re beautiful,” Sunstreaker whispered. Sideswipe’s optics widened and he gave a little shake of his head.

“I’m…” Sideswipe trailed off, biting his lower lip. Sunstreaker ached to circle around and kiss the uncertain look off his brother’s face, but he also liked being able to meet Sideswipe’s gaze in the reflective glass and hold it.

“Don’t look at what you’re doing. Look at what you _are_.”

“Sunny, that makes absolutely no sense,” Sideswipe complained. Sunstreaker rubbed harder and Sideswipe reflexively arched his back so he could better meet Sunstreaker’s hand.

“You put all these mirrors in because you liked to watch us frag, watch the way our bodies meet and come together, but it’s all abstract for you, isn’t it? You never match up the person in the mirror with yourself,” Sunstreaker said, just now realizing how true it was.

Sideswipe had never been one to stare at himself, looking for imperfections, or perfections for that matter. He barely glanced at a mirror, relying more on his own optics, or Sunstreaker’s, to maintain appearances. It was a peculiar sort of disconnect now that Sunstreaker thought about it.

“I know I’m good-looking; I get told it plenty,” Sideswipe replied, reaching down to cover Sunstreaker’s hand with his own. He moaned as he directed Sunstreaker’s hand the way he wanted it, humping it with a single-minded intensity. “ _You_ seem to like fucking me well enough. You want to get on with that?”

“This isn’t about me; this is about you,” Sunstreaker replied, watching Sideswipe’s optics continue to flicker off to the side. “Stop looking away.”

“I’m not!”

“You are,” Sunstreaker said, feeling Sideswipe’s body starting to tremble in the circle of his arms. “That’s you. This is you. You’re beautiful, you’re sexy… every time you swivel your hips, every time you arch your back… it’s all you and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sideswipe moaned, his optic shutters fluttering nearly shut again, but Sunstreaker saw the smallest sliver of blue between them and now they were finally locked on the mirror, roaming up and down his frame as it undulated and chased after pleasure.

“Sunny…. Sunny, please!” Sideswipe begged. His other arm flew up and he grasped Sunstreaker’s hand where it still held Sideswipe’s chin and pulled it down around the column of his throat. Sunstreaker squeezed obligingly and Sideswipe’s optics rolled back in his head as his body spasmed in a sudden overload. Blue sparks rose between his transformation seams before drifting down his armor and grounding out in the decking.

Sunstreaker didn’t blame Sideswipe for not being able to watch through his climax. With enough time and practice, Sunstreaker thought he’d be able to train Sideswipe to keep his optics open so he could watch how amazing he looked in the throes of bliss.

He’d get his twin to acknowledge his own beauty and sex appeal if it was the last thing Sunstreaker ever did.

~ End


End file.
